Grinders familiarly called "corn" grinders are well known and common in households. In these, the grinding of corn is carried out to prepare cereals or corn, for example for griddle cakes or the like. This type of food grinder has been known since at least 1908 and has not undergone any substantial change during this lengthy period of time, although it has received broad acceptance and use.
These conventional grinders need to be more effective and economical to make with a reduction of their weight and an elimination of as many as possible parts. These parts are numerous and render it burdensome and difficult for kitchen personnel to assemble, disassemble and clean the food grinders.
Food grinders of this type include a stationary grinder disk and a rotating grinder disk. These disks are closely placed next to each other so that the grinding of food and its conversion to a paste can be carried out between grooved facing surfaces of the disks. The emplacement and fastening of the disks normally requires a large number of parts and pieces and almost always includes the permanent attachment of one disk to the grinder housing. This disk usually is an inner stationary disk relative to which the other or outer disk is turned for grinding. The use of a large number of parts, with a disk that is welded to the housing or which constitutes an integral part of the grinder housing, causes the assembly or disassembly of the grinder to be complicated and, at times, really difficult, and also renders it difficult to do a thorough cleaning.